Rainy Night
by LemonPeaves
Summary: iPod challenge One-Shot.  One rainy night in Seattle.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Rating: K+**

**Shuffle Challenge Rules: **  
><em>1. Pick a fandomcouple/crossover you like._  
><em>on your music player and put it on random (aka: shuffle).<em>  
><em>a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it ends.<em>  
><em>4. No lingering afterwards. No cheating.<em>  
><em>5. Do 10 of these and post them.<em>

**Fandom: Frasier**

**Okay so I thought I'd try this out! After doing this though I realised I have a really bad taste in music! I have other music besides Glee, really I do!**

**One Of Us - Glee Cast**

Roz sat on the rattily bus. It was raining outside, the heat in packed bus steaming up the windows. She could just make out the big drops through the steam. She traced her finger down the window, tracing a fallen droplet. Tonight had better be good, Frasier was a good friend, inviting her round. She felt vaguely sick but shrugged it off, she would not let her travel sickness stop her from having a nice night, no way.

**The Loving Kind - Girls Aloud**

"Thank you Dr Crane." Daphne smiled.

Niles smiled too. He had found her on the bus stop and stopped to give her a lift back to his brothers. He wasn't sure why, he hadn't even been going that way. The windows were steamed up and Daphne scooted over, right to the edge of her seat. She put a finger to the window and drew a heart. The car pulled up to some red lights and Niles looked over.

"Love struck over Donny are we?"

"Yeah." she muttered. "Something like that."

**Knowing When To Leave - Promises, Promises Soundtrack**

Frasier put down the phone, smiling slightly. Lilith had just phoned, just out of the blue. To see how he was. They had talked for over an hour. He dropped to the sofa. Suddenly for the first time since the divorce he knew, he knew that everything had been right, the divorce, leaving Boston. He was happy, he loved Lilith, so very dearly, but everything was right. They were friends, best friends, soul mates, it was all right.

**Baby it's cold outside - Tom Jones and Cerys Matthews**

"I'll see tomorrow Daphne."

Daphne nodded, not really wanting to get out of the car, and not just because of the rain. Niles smiled, his deep blue eyes piercing her. She was still sitting, not realising she was staring.

"You really don't like the rain do you?"

"What..?"

Oh god, she didn't want to go.

"It's cold outside." she said.

**As Long As You're There - Glee Cast**

Roz got off the bus. She looked up to see Frasier's apartment building. The bus had stopped at some lights so the driver had let her off a couple of seconds earlier. She set off finding herself smiling as she thought of the night to come. She had of course seen Frasier earlier at work but it was nice to see him away from work. He was kind of like her best friend, of course though if she had to say this aloud she would deny it. She found herself nod minding the rain as it hit her hood and rolled off down her face and over her nose.

**Pulled - The Addams Family Broadway Soundtrack**

Daphne stood in the lift. She breathed to calm herself down. She hadn't wanted to leave the car, to leave Niles. She pushed back her wet hair. Her finger was still cold from drawing the heart and she groaned. A heart! On his window! She span in a fury! She couldn't take it, not one bit! She liked him! She loved him! She didn't know!

**I feel pretty/unpretty - Glee Cast**

The car pulled away and was immediately stopped at more traffic lights. Niles sighed. He looked out of the passenger sides window, the steam had disappeared slightly but he could still make out the shape of a heart. He reached over and drew another heart right beside it, smiling, he felt saddened all of a sudden though he didn't know why.

**Bad Romance - Glee Cast**

Daphne opened the door to Dr Cranes condo. He was filling up a glass of sherry. He looked over and gasped.

"Daphne! You're soaking!"

She nodded and ran over to where he was standing. She grabbed the glass from him and downed the sweet liquid. She patted his shoulder, smiling, then hurried off to her bedroom. When she was there she stripped down to her underwear and jumped onto her bed. She sprawled out on her back and lifted her finger up into the air. She traced a heart, a big one in the air. Then she stared up at the celling, her imaginary heart still in her eyes.

**Ambitions - Joe McElderry**

"Frasier!"

"Hey Roz."

She sprung into his arms. He was confused at this sudden show of emotion.

"You okay?"

"Yup, I'm good, just fine!"

Frasier laughed as they broke apart.

"Sherry? Daphne just drank mine...I don't know what's up with her!"

**Say a little pray - Promises, Promises Soundtrack**

Niles rushed out of his apartment block. He fumbled with his keys, pressing them into the lock if his car. He almost threw his papers into the car and then himself. It was a cold morning so he turned up the heaters, the windows steaming up almost immediately, he sighed then looked at his window. He smiled, Daphne's heart.


End file.
